In a photolithography process, ArF (193 nm) excimer laser of short wavelength is used as the exposure light source in order to improve the marginal resolution of the photoresist pattern. However, if the wavelength of the exposure light shortens, optical interference effect by the light reflected from the etching layer of the semi-conductor substrate increases, and the pattern profile or the uniformity of thickness is deteriorated due to undercutting, notching, and so on. To overcome these problems, a bottom anti-reflective coating layer (bottom anti-reflective coatings: BARCs) is conventionally formed between the etching layer and the photoresist layer to absorb the exposure light (reflected light). The bottom anti-reflective coating layer can be classified according to used materials into the inorganic anti-reflective coating layer made of titanium, titanium dioxide, titanium nitride, chrome oxide, carbon, amorphous silicon, and so on, and the organic anti-reflective coating layer made of a polymer material. Conventionally, in comparison with the inorganic anti-reflective coating layer, the organic anti-reflective coating layer does not require complex and expensive apparatus such as a vacuum evaporator, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) device, a sputter device and so on for forming the layer, and has a high absorptivity of a radioactive light, and low molecular weight materials does not diffuse from the organic anti-reflective coating layer into a photoresist layer during a heating, coating, and drying process, and the organic anti-reflective coating layer has an excellent etch rate in a dry etch process of a photolithography process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,146 B1 of Nissan Chemical Industries, Ltd., discloses an isocyanurate compound and a method for producing the same. The isocyanurate compound has a high refractive index, and is useful as an organic anti-reflective coating layer. However, the isocyanurate compound is unstable because it has a thiol group (—SH) in its end and can form disulfide bonds at room temperature (25° C.) or over.